Simplemente Odd
by IndiaRose31
Summary: Serie de One-shots como protagonista a nuestro querido gatito morado, Odd Della Robbia, desde su nacimiento hasta su lucha contra X.A.N.A


******N/A: Code Lyoko ****es propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3, yo solo lo utilizo para divertirme :3**  


* * *

**Odd.**

De piedra. Así se quedaron cuando la matrona les informó que había nacido un niño, no la niña que esperaban.

Marguerite cogió al pequeño que se revolvía inquieto dentro de la ensangrentada manta azul. Su marido, Robert, estaba completamente mudo. Desde que se oyó llorar al bebé no dijo ni mu.

Cuando ya tuvo a su bebé en brazos vio como la miraba divertido, como si pareciese que le decía "Hola mami, ¿a que soy guapo?". No pudo evitar reír al ver ese extraño gesto. Ninguna de sus cinco hijas lo tuvo al nacer, ni ese gesto ni esa extraña mancha morada que parecía tener en su poco pelo rubio.

- Un niño … un niño … un niño... - Repitió el padre de la criatura.

- ¡Sí Robert, un niño! Reacciona de una vez – Pidió.

- ¡Un niño, yiiiiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó de emoción mientras daba saltos como un potro desenfrenado por toda la sala.

- ¡Señor, si sigue así tendremos que pedirle que se marche!

Robert pasó de la amenaza de la matrona y la besó en los labios.

- ¡Robert! - Chilló escandalizada su mujer.

- ¡Un niño! ¡Te quiero Maggie! ¡Un niño, jijijjijijijij! - Dijo mientras le dio un fugaz beso -. ¡Tengo un hijo mundooooooooooooo! - Volvió a chillar, esta vez hacia el pasillo y para todo el hospital.

- Por favor, no se lo tome en cuenta. Este era nuestro último hijo, y luego de cinco hijas no nos lo esperábamos y ya nos habíamos resignado a tener solo niñas en casa - Explicó Marguerite.

- Muahajajaja, hola mi pequeño. ¡Tu vas a ser … DIOS SANTO DE LOS PINGÜINOS SIBERIANOS, TIENE UN MORETÓN EN LA CABEZA! - Gritó al ver la mancha morada del bebé.

- Primero: Cálmate, es solo un mechón de pelo y dos: ¡No hay pingüinos en Siberia! !

- ¿Un mechón morado? ¿Ves Maggie? ¿Qué te dije durante el embarazo? No tomes vino, que le sentará mal al niño pero tu nada. Es que … mi mujer es un poco borrachina sabe usted, señora médica, le encanta el vi … - Codazo en el estómago.

- Robert... deja de decir tonterías – Forzó una sonrisa - ¿Y ...vino?

- Claro, el vino es de uva y la uva es morada.

- ….

La madre el pequeño, que yacía tranquilo en sus brazos, lo miró atónito. Casi diez años casada con ese "niño grande" y aún no se veía venir a las tonterías que podía llegar a decir aquel hombre.

- Nada más que decir. Si no le importa señora, nos llevamos al niño.

- Sí, claro. Más tarde te veo … emm …

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, o bueno … Nosotros nos esperábamos una niña, y por eso, buscamos un nombre de niña, pero ahora, no sé como llamarle jajaja – Rió un poco nerviosa.

- Eso es fácil. Hay muchos nombres de niño bonitos, como Anacleto, Eustaquio, Eleutelio … - Fue numerando mientras se marchaba de aquella sala.

- Eso es verdad cariño, hay nombres muy bonitos de niño como Gervasio, Gerardo, Idiotencio … - Dijo mientras imitaba la voz chillona de aquella bajita y regordeta mujer.

- Jajajajaja, yo quiero a mi hijo, nunca le arruinaría la vida de esa manera.

Ya una vez todo en orden, los dos padres de aquel con un mechón morado se quedaron pensando el nombre que tendría la nueva criatura.

- A mí me gustaba Oddette - Dijo Marguerite cogiendo la pequeña mano de su hijo.

- Y a mí, pero él es un niño, no una niña, por lo que tiene que tener un nombre de niño. ¿Ricky?

- No, muy … ¿rico? Jajajaja.

- Entonces … ¿Marc? - Volvió a insistir el hombre.

- Claro; "Venga Marc, vamos a jugar al Parc … que". No señor.

- Hay que exquisita eres … ¿Jael?

- Me suena a nombre de niña.

- Pues ya me dirás tú, mujer. ¿Moradín? - Su mujer le miró con mala cara.

- A mí me gustaba Oddette.

- ¡Pero es un niño Maggie!

- Pues algo parecido.

- Mmmm …. ¡Ya sé, ya sé ! ¡Etté! Jajajajajaajajjaajjajajajaaj ja.

- Mira que eres burro.

- Por eso me quieres.

- Madre mía, la que me espera si este niño sale como el burrico de su padre.

- Pues bien que te divertirás, los Della Robbia somos muy agradables, carismáticos, guapos, atractivos, sexys …

- ¿Egocéntricos?

- Egocéntricos …. ¡Oye!

- Jajaja, bueno, en algo tienes razón. Este niño va a ser muy guapo – Le abrazó con ternura – Espera … Si a Oddette le quitas "Etté", queda Odd.

- ¿Odd? Odd, Odd … - Razonó mientras andaba de un lado a otro – Odd Della Robbia... Odd … ¡El magnífico! Porque qué magnífica la sorpresa que nos dio al nacer. ¡Me gusta!

- ¿Y a ti, también te gusta "Odd"? - Le preguntó al retoño, a lo que quiso sonreír indicando que sí – Pues ya tienes nombre, mi pequeño Odd.

- Vas a ser nuestro pequeño Odd, seremos inseparables - Se acercó al pequeño -. Tu yo tendremos que apoyarnos para lidiar con las seis brujitas que tenemos jajajaja.

Marguerite le volvió a pegar, pero divertida. Era verdad, vivir con un Della Robbia era la cosa más divertida que le podría haber pasado.

**FIN. **


End file.
